1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display module and an electronic device having the display module, more particularly to a display module having a display panel that can be mounted insertably in a display casing, and an electronic device having the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic device having a display (such as the notebook computer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,379,292), a display panel is mounted in a casing and is connected to a computing device of the electronic device through wires.
However, the fact that the display panel is connected to the computing device by wires necessitates wiring and wire organization tasks, which are time-consuming and laborious. Moreover, if the display panel needs to be removed from the casing for maintenance or replacement, the removal operation and the subsequent re-mounting operation are relatively inconvenient.